Water
by Katkid
Summary: A new foe has appeared, but something is definitely strange about it...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please do not sue me for writing fan fics. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part I  
  
  
  
  
Water gurgled, surging forward, smothering the Digiworld in a blanket of ocean. Huge trees floated in the water as though they were nothing more than stray bits of hay in a whirlpool.   
  
It was a huge wave, bigger than the biggest of tsunamis. It was crashing down upon everything around it, erasing land from existence.  
  
And running from the surging water was young Kari Kamiya. Tears were streaking down her face and they mingled with the water that was on her face from the mist of the crashing wave.  
  
Everyone she had grown close to in this world had been swallowed up by this huge wall of water. Whether or not they were alive, she didn't know.  
  
All she knew was that by some miracle she had escaped. Or maybe this blessing was really a punishment? Her remaining alive while all of her friends and her brother were killed seemed like a terrible punishment indeed.  
  
Kari tripped over a root protruding from the ground and fell, not bothering to return to her feet. She knew the wave would swallow her up.  
  
The water roared behind her coming closer and closer...  
  
Kari gasped and sat up drenched in sweat. It had all been a nightmare.   
  
"Are you all right?" Sora inquired, stifling a yawn.   
  
Kari didn't respond and Sora repeated a bit louder: "Kari, are you OK?"  
  
Wordlessly, the younger girl nodded her head and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. The crashing of the water was still ringing in her ears.  
  
"Bad dream?"   
  
Kari again nodded without a word. It had felt so terribly real. She could have sworn she'd felt the mist spraying from the churning waves onto her face and the emotions had been raw and so realistic.  
  
"Kari!" Sora shouted.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I asked if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
After a brief hesitation, Kari answered: "not right now."  
  
Sora nodded, yawned and replied: "fine. Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm OK."  
  
"Then I'm going to wake up Joe for his shift then. Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Kari lay back down and listened to Sora wake Joe. She tried to forget the dream, but it came back, more vivid than ever every time she closed her eyes. The gurgling of the water, the air, heavy with mist and the fear-it returned to her nearly as clearly as though she was re-living the dream.   
  
It was quite some time before the young girl was sleeping once again.  
  
  
~*~  
  
A small creature peeked through a bush, observing the children. It had enormous eyes and looked a bit like Salamon, except for the fact that it seemed to be made entirely of water.   
  
The grass and trees behind the creature were slightly blurred, but nevertheless visible through the beast.  
  
The water-monster began speaking to the drops of dew on the grass in a hushed voice: "I have found the ones that stand in your way, exalted one."  
  
"Excellent. As the leader of my army, you shall have the honor of disposing of their Digimon. I, myself shall destroy the children," a flowing voice responded, making the dew glow. Strangely, it seemed to come from the dew itself.  
  
"Consider it done!"  
  
At that moment, the water-monster heard a voice say: "who's there? Come out!"  
  
The creature gasped and the dew stopped glowing. Quickly, it raced into the bush. The instant it hit the bush, the creature split into hundreds of tiny droplets of water and became nothing more than dew on the leaves.  
  
Seconds later, a boy with bluish hair and glasses peered over the bush, but, upon seeing nothing, walked away.  
  
Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have witnessed the drops of "dew" on the bush merging back together and forming the monster...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Palmon snapped awake. Something about the mist in the air felt odd against her roots. It felt as though the water was ALIVE-but that was impossible.   
  
"Mimi," the flowery Digimon whispered, poking her partner awake.  
  
Mimi groaned in her sleep, but did not open her eyes.   
  
Palmon shook the pink-clad girl more forcefully and repeated: "Mimi!"  
  
"Palmon?" Mimi yawned, forcing her eyes open. "What is it?"  
  
"Something isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi sleepily inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but something feels weird. I can't explain it."  
  
Mimi yawned again and retorted: "well tell me about it in the morning. I'm tired."  
  
"Mimi-" but the girl was already sleeping again.  
  
Palmon tried to settle back down, but the harder she tried, the more unsettled she felt. Something was definitely wrong, but what she didn't know.   
  
After nearly a half hour of lying awake on edge, Palmon closed her eyes to rest, dismissing the feeling for the moment.   
  
The feeling suddenly increased dramatically and Palmon gasped and sat up as something seemed to spread through her.   
  
It took her a moment to realize that Biyomon was gone...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Biyomon was rudely awakened when she was thrown into the icy-cold river.   
  
She tried to return to shore or fly out of the water, but something was pulling her beneath the surface and it wasn't the current.   
  
She heard something jump into the water beside her, but when she turned toward the place where whatever it was should have been, she saw nothing.  
  
Something wrapped around her leg and forced her underwater.  
  
Biyomon tried to shout for help, but instead received a mouthful of water. Instead of choking, as one would expect, the water seemed to be like a breath of fresh air.  
  
With surprise, the bird-like Digimon realized she could somehow breathe underwater, but that still didn't ease her tensions.  
  
A whooshing sound suddenly sounded and Biyomon was sucked into a hole in the bottom of the river.  
  
The Digimon noted that she was now in a small glass chamber and the water was slowly draining away.  
  
When the water got lower than her beak, she gasped, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her before breathing normally.   
  
Through the water-stained glass, Biyomon saw someone approaching her. As it dawned on her who it was, she gasped sharply.  
  
"Hello, protector of Love."  
  
"It's...YOU! But that's impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible."  
  
"But you don't exist! You're a myth!"  
  
"Then how do you explain this?" the somebody inquired as Biyomon was hit with a jet of water more powerful than a fire hose.   
  
Biyomon blacked out hearing the sound of cruel laughter.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi laid awake feeling guilty. She felt she could have prevented Biyomon's capture if she had listened to Palmon.  
  
Everybody else had already gone to sleep, even Joe-though he was supposed to be keeping watch. She also had at some point, but it had been fitful and troubled, plagued with dreams on the topic of Biyomon's digi-napping.   
  
Sora had been devastated.  
  
A feeling spread through the girl that chilled her to the bone and she quickly sat up and looked about the camp.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that nearly all the Digimon were now missing, with the exception of Gomamon and Palmon.  
  
The second thing she noticed was that Agumon was being carried away by a strange creature that seemed to be made of water.  
  
Mimi screamed, waking everyone up, Agumon included.  
  
"What happened to Patamon?" TK whimpered, looking about for the lost Digimon.  
  
"Mimi, what's going on?" Joe queried, acting more awake than he felt.  
  
The pink-clad girl pointed to the water-monster that was still somehow forcing Agumon to go with it.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai cried. "Digivolve, quick!"  
  
Nothing at all happened.  
  
"That trick won't work when I'm around," the water-monster calmly stated.   
  
Agumon inhaled, flames gathering at his mouth, then shot a small ball of fire at the water-monster: "Pepper breath!"  
  
The attack hit the monster and disintegrated.  
  
"You think your puny attacks will harm me? Sorry to burst your digi-bubbles, but I'm not a Digimon and neither is my master. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my job to do."  
  
"No!" Tai shouted as the water-monster smashed into Agumon, becoming droplets of water on his yellow skin.   
  
Once Agumon was covered with the water, he disappeared.  
  
"Impossible!" Izzy cried.  
  
To make the situation even stranger, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere cried: "you think this is all a big game? Well, I write the rules and whatever I say goes! And I say it's time you were destroyed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I you'd be seeing this on the show, not on your computer screen. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will never get away with this," Gabumon angrily stated. The fact that his fur was soaked didn't help matters. "Idle threats won't do any good."  
  
Gatomon shook her head and quietly stated: "it's no good, Gabumon. You know she's not listening."  
  
Patamon was trying to hold back tears. The living legend was always kind and loving in the stories he had heard, but reality contradicted all his beliefs.   
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted, hurling the small fireball at the bars of the cage. The attack didn't even make it to the door before being extinguished by a jet of water.  
  
"Don't waste your strength trying to break out. Your attacks are useless against me. Fire can't beat a water spirit," the myth calmly stated.   
  
Agumon sighed and sat defeated on the damp floor of the cage.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to get across this river! This was the direction that thing was trying to take Agumon and the other Digimon must be there, too!" Tai angrily shouted.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, that river has a strong current and it's deep!" Matt argued.   
  
Mimi clapped her hands over her ears and tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to witness another argument. That was all everybody had been doing ever since the scary message in the night.  
  
Even with her hands over her ears, she could still hear the two boys yelling at each other.   
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed finally unable to take it any more. "Just stop fighting!"  
  
There was a moment of tense silence until Joe gently stated: "it's all right, Mimi. You don't have to shout."  
  
"Yes, I do because you're all so busy yelling at each other you'd never hear me!" she wailed. As soon as the remark left her mouth, she sat down on the ground and sobbed, letting all the pressure out of her system.  
  
"She's right," Sora murmured. "All this fighting isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
Gomamon smiled and happily cried: "I know what we could do!" The seal-like Digimon jumped into the river and shouted: "fish power!"  
  
He waited a couple of seconds, but no fish arrived. In fact, there were no fish at all in this river.  
  
"Gomamon, what's wrong?" Joe called to his friend.   
  
"Something is weird. No fish will come into this water," Gomamon answered.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Gomamon disappeared from view.  
  
"Gomamon!" Joe shouted, staring at the spot his friend had been in seconds ago.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi screamed as the flowery Digimon disappeared under the water as well.  
  
The Digimon's disappearance was forgotten for the moment when Kari gasped and whimpered: "what are those?"  
  
What must have been thousands of the Salamon-like water monsters had surrounded them.  
  
"There's nothing about them on the Digimon analyzer, I can tell you that," Izzy answered.  
  
"We're trapped," Matt flatly stated as the water-monsters continued to advance on them.  
  
Kari looked on the army of monsters fearfully. They looked like a huge, churning sea and it reminded her of her horrible dream.  
  
With a war cry that sounded like nails scraping a chalkboard, the monsters leapt at the eight Digidestined.  
  
Surprisingly, the army split into four parts and were only going after half of the children. Though they weren't incredibly strong, their sheer numbers made it impossible to fight them all off.  
  
Mimi was the first one to disappear when she tripped and fell into the river. Then Izzy when he was forced into the river.  
  
Tai put up more of a fight, but he was outnumbered and the monsters also forced him into the river.  
  
Matt tried desperately to keep the water-monsters away from TK, but he couldn't pick up the monsters in his hand because they kept running through his fingers. Finally, TK was taken.  
  
As soon as the four children had disappeared, the remaining water-monsters dove into the river and disappeared as well. And then all was silent.  
  
The only sound that anyone could hear was Kari sniffling.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora breathed, staring at the river fearfully.  
  
Before an answer could be given, the ground began to tremor, then violently jerk.   
  
"I don't know, but something tells me it's not over yet!" Joe shouted as a crack appeared in the ground. The crack widened quickly and the four remaining children fell into the enormous pit...  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part III  
  
  
  
  
Izzy opened his eyes in a cage with TK, Sora and Tai. They seemed to be underground and from the way everything was damp he assumed they were under the river.  
  
TK looked scared and Sora was trying to make him feel better while Tai shook on the bars of the cage and shouted angrily at someone or something in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai demanded.  
  
"You truly want to know?" a flowing feminine voice calmly answered.  
  
Tai didn't say anything, but pounded against the bars again.  
  
"I am neither human nor Digimon. I am a myth, a legend, yet I am alive. I am water itself," the voice continued.  
  
Izzy tried to see who was speaking, but they stayed in the shadows. "You aren't making any sense," he stated.  
  
"It is true. I control water-the rivers, the oceans, the lakes and ponds of the Digiworld; they all belong to me. I created them."  
  
Sora looked at Water, still standing in the shadows with a look of contempt and said: "then why are you doing this? The eight of us are trying to protect the Digiworld and that includes your creations."  
  
"The Digiworld doesn't NEED protection! I could kill all your foe in the blink of an eye if I wished to. I want what is mine," Water cried. "I gave this world to the Digimon millions of years ago and they have taken it for granted. I want it back along with your own world as well."  
  
"But-" TK started.  
  
"But nothing! I was kind to the pathetic beasts of this world, always giving them plenty of water but never receiving anything in return. And finally, I could stand their impudence no longer and left them. But still they continued to abuse my creations. And now I shall take back what is mine."  
  
There was a pause until TK hesitantly questioned: "what do you look like?"  
  
"Why should I show myself to you?"  
  
"You think you're so tough but you're afraid to show yourself to us? You're weak!" Tai shouted.  
  
A jet of water suddenly shot from the shadows and hit Tai in the stomach so hard he flew back to the other side of the cage.  
  
"Weak, am I? I wouldn't call that weak. And that is not even a billionth of my power," Water stated, stepping from the shadows.  
  
Her appearance was so different from what all of the children had expected, they all gasped.  
  
Water was human in form. She had light blue skin, very dark blue hair and eyes and she was quite tall. She wore indigo satin slippers on her feet that were just a tad darker than her skin. Her dress was the same color as her shoes with dark blue streaks on it. Along the bottom of the dress were azure chiffon scarves that looked like water flowing around her ankles. She wore gloves that reached just above her elbows that hooked around her ring finger and were a deep azure color. Long chiffon scarves cascaded from the gloves in varying shades of blue.   
  
"And now I shall leave you. I have an important confrontation I must supervise involving some of your dear friends."  
  
With those words, Water swept from the room.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe felt as though the falling would never stop. Just as he was getting used to the sensation of weightlessness, he hit a pool of ice water and started to sink.  
  
Quickly, he spread out his arms and legs to stop himself from falling too deep and tried his best to swim toward the surface, though he had never been much of a swimmer.  
  
He could see a faint light far above him and kicked his legs, trying to go up. Slowly, the light came closer.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Joe broke the surface coughing and sputtering and climbed out of the water shivering. The only thing ahead of him was a tunnel. He looked around for any sign of the others, but didn't see them anywhere.  
  
"Mimi, Kari, Matt, where are you!?" Joe shouted.  
  
"Joe?" Mimi shivered, splashing over to land and leaving the water.  
  
"Have you seen any of the others?"   
  
Mimi nodded and pointed back into the water where Matt was swimming to them with Kari on his back.  
  
Once everybody had left the water, Kari wondered: "now what?"  
  
"I guess we should follow the tunnel," Mimi answered.  
  
"But who knows what could be at the end? For all we know it could be whatever took the others. We're defenseless without our Digimon. They'd cream us," Joe argued.  
  
"What other choice do we have? In case you haven't noticed, we can't exactly climb out of here. The only option we have is to follow the tunnel," Matt answered.  
  
"But we shouldn't just-" Joe began, but upon seeing the look on Matt's face sighed and said: "fine. But this doesn't mean I think it's safe" as they began walking down the tunnel.  
  
The rocky walls of the tunnel were covered in a thick dew and water dripped from the ceiling. Every few feet, a torch was mounted on the wall, but the fire burned a blue color and water didn't seem to phase it. The fire seemed to be made of water as well because when one of the torches fell from its place on the wall and hit Mimi's dress, she only got wet.  
  
After walking for a nearly an hour, the silence of the tunnel was broken by a strange noise. The ground began to shake and the four children stopped walking.  
  
"What's that?" Mimi quivered, trying to keep her fear in check.  
  
"It sounds like rushing water," Matt observed.   
  
At the same instant, the four Digidestined's eyes widened and Joe cried: "run!"  
  
Before they had even made it five yards, water seeped between the rocks and started forming the Salamon-like creatures that had kidnapped Sora, Tai, TK and Izzy.   
  
There were hundreds of them packed into the tiny tunnel in front of them and behind them, trapping them just as they had been at the river.  
  
The creatures suddenly merged together to form a huge wave that filled the tunnel and crashed down onto Matt, Kari, Joe and Mimi.  
  
Matt struggled underwater as a surprisingly strong current slammed him against the jagged wall of the cave. His arms were bleeding, staining the water a crimson color and he was beginning to run out of air.  
  
The water receded just enough for him to poke his head above the water for a breath of air, but it still forced him into the wall.  
  
A voice shouted: "now retreat!" and the water drained out through the rocks, leaving the four kids scared, but not too badly injured.  
  
Other than some minor cuts, there weren't any injuries, which was lucky.  
  
"It's a good thing they left so quick," Kari stated.  
  
Everybody agreed with her and began walking down the tunnel once again, though they all felt like heading back the way they came.  
  
Behind the wall, Water was not in her human form. She had transformed into the element she was named for and was rushing faster than a river to a point she intended to meet the four children.  
  
They think they're so lucky... Little do they know that attack was only to weaken them. By the time the reach me, they'll be pathetic.  
  
She laughed and it echoed eerily through the little tunnel...  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please do not sue me for writing this fan fic. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part IV  
  
  
  
  
Gatomon felt terrible. She had no idea where Kari was or if she was in danger. She hated the feeling of uselessness that came with being locked in the cage.  
  
While she was pondering these points, one of the Salamon-like monsters seeped through the ground in front of the cage.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
The creature gasped in mock surprise and answered: "what? No greetings? I'm hurt."  
  
At the glares it received from the imprisoned Digimon, the creature continued: "allow me to introduce myself. I am Sequester, commander of the all-powerful Water's army."  
  
"Sequester... Doesn't that mean isolation?" Tentomon queried.  
  
Sequester smiled and answered: "all my other kind are referred to by ranks and numbers, but I am above them all and have no number or rank. And so I am set apart, separated, isolated. Hence my name."   
  
Gatomon narrowed her eyes as thin as poison darts and repeated: "what do you want?"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you unless you threaten me," Sequester hissed. "I'm here to make sure you don't try anything until Water calls for you."  
  
"What do you mean 'until Water calls for you?'" Gabumon questioned.  
  
Sequester smiled maliciously and paced in front of the cage, never taking her gaze from the eight Digimon.  
  
"Answer him!" Gomamon shouted.  
  
Gomamon's shout didn't prompt and answer from Sequester.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Biyomon wondered.  
  
Again, the question was met only with silence.  
  
"Where's TK?" Patamon cried. But, like all the other questions so far, it was left unanswered.  
  
Gomamon could take it no longer and shrieked: "I'm getting sick of getting no answers around here!"  
  
Sequester shifted her gaze to Gomamon and said: "you are beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
"Good! Maybe it'll make you answer us!" Gomamon angrily shouted back.  
  
The chamber was tensely quiet for a moment before Sequester said in a poisonous tone: "if I didn't have an order not to kill any of you, you would all be scattered data. And YOU" she shot a glare at Gomamon "would be the first to go. That doesn't mean I won't think twice about eliminating all of you if you carry on the way you are."  
  
Gomamon sighed and glared at Sequester.   
  
  
~*~  
  
"There isn't any possible way out. All you're going to get is bruised hands if you keep pounding on the bars, Tai," Izzy said.  
  
Tai pounded on the bars of the cage one last time before sitting on the ground and rubbing his tender hands.  
  
"Do you think Matt, Kari, Joe and Mimi are OK?" TK wondered.  
  
"I hope so," Sora answered.   
  
All was silent until Tai suddenly jumped from his position on the ground and shouted: "what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" three voices chorused.  
  
Tai pointed to the wall across from the cage. A pipe was spraying water into the small room the four children were in.  
  
Sora gasped when she noticed water was already gathering around her ankles.  
  
"It would appear that water is pouring into this room at an alarming rate," Izzy replied. "If this keeps up then..."   
  
Sora gasped and cried: "then we'll drown!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi sighed and looked down the wall she had been climbing with Kari, Joe and Matt for the past hour.  
  
"Are we almost there?" she asked, trying to keep from whining.  
  
"For the last time N--" Matt started from his position at the top. "Actually, we're almost there."  
  
Mimi smiled; glad the climb was almost over. She didn't like to admit it, but she was afraid she'd fall, plus the way Joe kept saying he thought he was going to be airsick worried her, as she was below him.  
  
Within minutes, they were all on top of the ledge sweating and tired.  
  
"Hey, look!" Mimi cried, pointing to what seemed to be a courtyard.  
  
"It's pretty," Kari murmured.  
  
Indeed, it was. Trees sculpted from ice glittered in a gentle sunlight. The stone floor and walls were made of a beautiful blue type of rock and in the center of the courtyard was an elaborate fountain.   
  
At the back of the courtyard was a waterfall and surrounding the entire perimeter was a huge river.   
  
The only way in or out was the bridge that was set at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Mimi raced ahead, eager to return to sunlight with Kari close behind.   
  
"Wait!" Joe shouted, running after them. "It might be dangerous!"  
  
Matt ran after all three, trying to stop them from entering the courtyard but not succeeding. Before he knew it, everyone was in the courtyard, himself included.  
  
The beauty of the place was even more stunning from inside and it took him a moment to regain his senses and say: "come on, we should go."  
  
As they turned to leave, the entryway closed, trapping them in the courtyard.  
  
A powerful geyser jet of water blew from the ground directly in front of the waterfall. Sitting on top of the geyser jet was Water herself.  
  
"Hello, young fools," she smiled. "And now you die..."  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me. Thanks bunches and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part V  
  
  
  
  
  
"If the water continues to enter the room at its current pace, it will be above my head in about one and a half minutes. If it continues after that, it will reach the top of the cage in approximately six minutes," Izzy stated, trying to sound calm even though the water was already lapping at his shoulders.  
  
Sora had already picked up TK because the water had gotten too high for him to breathe if he stood on the ground.  
  
"But she can't!" TK whimpered, gazing at the ever-climbing water.   
  
Izzy grimly shook his head and responded: "I'm afraid she can and she will" then grimaced-the water was touching his chin. Pretty soon he'd have to start treading water.  
  
"There has to be some way out!" Tai insisted.  
  
"The bars aren't going to bend or break; you've tried that already. Unless you see a key anywhere nearby, I'm afraid we're sunk," Sora answered.  
  
The water covered Izzy's mouth and nose forcing him to tread water to breathe. The ever-present laptop that was strapped to his back was heavy, making him work harder to stay above the water.  
  
TK looked down into the churning water fearfully and something bright glinted, making him squint.   
  
Before he could say anything about it, Sora warned: "TK, I've got to let go of you now so I can swim. I'll try to help you stay up, OK?"  
  
TK nodded and felt Sora let go of him. He did the only thing he knew how to do: tread water. After a moment of getting used to the feeling of nothing under his feet, TK remembered the bright flash and stated: "I saw something under the water. It looked like metal."  
  
"You don't think it could be a key, do you?" Sora hopefully queried. "What are the chances of that?"  
  
Tai quickly dove underwater and retrieved the bright object. With a grin of triumph, he brandished his find: a key.  
  
"Quick, try it!" Izzy shouted.  
  
Tai swam over to the door of the cell and fitted the key into the lock. His smile quickly faded and he tried again.  
  
"It's not the right key," he finally sighed.  
  
Everybody let out a groan of disappointment and cast a worried glance at the top of the cage-which didn't seem nearly far enough away...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Water smiled and stated: "oh, don't worry. I won't let you go down without a good fight. I've wanted to test my strength. And only one Digivolve per Digimon. This little room prevents that."  
  
With a snap of her fingers, Gatomon, Gabumon, Palmon and Gomamon appeared.  
  
"Let the fun begin," Water smirked.  
  
"Quick, Digivolve!" Mimi cried.  
  
The four Digimon Digivolved to their Champion forms (except for Angewomon, who was an Ultimate) and stood in front of their respective children, all dwarfing Water.  
  
"Humph, and I thought I'd get a little CHALLENGE!" Water grunted. She jumped from the geyser, changing from humanoid form to water form and splashed into the river.  
  
Less than a second later, a powerful blast of water sped toward Kari, Matt, Joe and Mimi.  
  
"Look out!" Togemon warned, blocking the shot. The blast was so powerful it sent the giant boxing cactus plowing into the wall far behind them. She glowed and reduced to Palmon.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi gasped, racing over to her friend. "Oh, Palmon, please be all right!" she whispered, hugging the nearly unconscious Digimon tightly.   
  
Quite suddenly, Water leapt into view, human form again and she smirked: "this is too easy."  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted, launching the mini-bombs at Water.   
  
She dodged with a graceful back flip and landed perfectly directly in front of the waterfall. With a flick of her wrist, Water redirected the course of the waterfall to Ikkakumon, battering him against the wall to the point that he, too, De-digivolved.   
  
Joe rushed over to his injured Digimon to find him very weak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joe," Gomamon whispered.  
  
"It's OK. You tried your best," Joe reassured.  
  
Garurumon leapt at Water, trying to catch her with his jaws, but she easily moved out of the way and sent a blast toward him from behind.  
  
"Garurumon, look out!" Matt warned. The giant wolf Digimon turned and jumped out of the jet's way just in time.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" he cried, sending the beam of ice toward Water.  
  
Water smiled, took the hit and quietly stated: "thank you. I can always use a good pick-me-up."  
  
With that, she sent a water cyclone at Garurumon. Though the wolf was strong and agile, the cyclone was too fast and it caught him, whirling him around and around. Matt shouted in concern for his partner and friend as the cyclone stopped, depositing Gabumon back onto the courtyard ground.  
  
Water gracefully leapt into the air and landed on the geyser, which lifted her high above everybody else.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, aiming the attack at Water while her back was turned.  
  
In a flash, Water whipped around and caught the arrow.   
  
"Don't attack when my back is turned again. I don't like people that do that," Water warned, throwing the arrow back at Angewomon.  
  
The reaction had been so unexpected, the weapon hit the Angel, throwing her back to the ground. A powerful jet of water hit her, forcing her back into Gatomon.  
  
"Too easy," Water yawned...  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please do not sue me for writing my fan fics. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Water-Part VI  
  
  
  
  
Sequester continued to pace, taunting the four remaining Digimon in the cage.  
  
"Where did our friends go?" Biyomon demanded.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Sequester smirked, never taking her gaze from the trapped Digimon.  
  
At that moment, Agumon, Patamon and Biyomon glowed and disappeared. A few moments later, Tentomon did the same.  
  
Once the beetle-like Digimon had disappeared, Sequester gasped and screamed: "no!" before seeping into the ground to confront her master...  
  
  
~*~  
  
The water was only a foot away from the top of the cage and it still continued to rise.  
  
"This is it," Sora sighed, looking into the water forlornly.   
  
TK attempted to mask his tears when he murmured: "I'll never see mom or Matt or dad ever again."  
  
"It's not over yet," Tai insisted, trying to keep everyone's spirits up even though he himself knew it was hopeless.  
  
"Thirty seconds," Izzy warned.  
  
A bright light permeated the room; shining so bright everyone had to close their eyes. When the light dimmed, TK was gone.  
  
"What happened to-" but that was as far as Sora got before disappearing in another bright flash of light.  
  
Before a word could be spoken, Tai also disappeared; leaving Izzy alone in the cage that was continuing to fill with water.  
  
He sighed, realizing no flash would save him as the water closed over his head. The air in his lungs soon began to give out and his vision became foggy.  
  
Just as he felt like he'd be closing his eyes for the last time, there was a bright flash, and then he wasn't in the water anymore and was instead traveling so fast his eyelids wouldn't open.  
  
The ride abruptly ended and he felt himself deposited on cold stone floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a nice courtyard that seemed to be surrounded by a river. A geyser was shooting high into the air and sitting nonchalantly atop the rushing water was Water herself.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Water questioned of him. Izzy could sense anger and a slight edge of fear (?) in the villain's voice.  
  
Before he could begin to reply, Sequester seeped through the ground directly in front of him and formed into her Salamon-like self.  
  
"Master, I think you made a mistake," Sequester urgently hissed.  
  
Water turned her gaze from Izzy to Sequester and Izzy took the opportunity to join his other friends-all seven of them. So this is what happened to TK, Sora and Tai, he realized. Matt, Joe, Mimi and Kari were also present, along with all the Digimon. Agumon, Patamon and Biyomon had already Digivolved to Greymon, Angemon and Birdramon.  
  
Izzy skipped greeting his friends and instead watched the event happening before him.  
  
"I made a mistake? I made a MISTAKE?" Water screeched. "I do not make MISTAKES! I am perfectly aware of the MISHAP!"  
  
"Y-yes, master," Sequester whimpered, backing away from Water. "I wasn't implying-"  
  
"Then what WERE you implying? That I am imperfect? That I am WEAK? That you are stronger than I?!"   
  
"N-no!" Sequester trembled.  
  
"It was YOUR fault!"  
  
Sequester slowly nodded, hoping to escape Water's wrath, but the gesture didn't save her. Water reached forward and laid her hand upon the water-monster's forehead. Seconds later, Sequester dried up like a puddle on a hot day.  
  
"Tentomon, I think it would be wise if you Digivolved," Izzy murmured to his partner.   
  
Tentomon nodded and tried to Digivolve. Unfortunately, nothing happened and Tentomon was forced to stay Tentomon.  
  
Though he was worried for Tentomon, Izzy watched the battle beginning in awe. Water was more powerful than he had ever imagined.  
  
He watched as Greymon's Nova Blast simply fizzled out when it hit Water, as did Birdramon's Meteor Wing. Even Angemon's Hand of Fait did nothing to faze her. The three champions were soon once again in their Rookie forms. It was barely even a battle. It was more of a slaughter.   
  
"Is that all?" Water yawned. "As long as you don't Digivolve," she stated, looking at Tentomon "none of you can harm me."  
  
Matt thought for a moment and answered: "I thought you said you wanted to test your strength."  
  
"And I proved to be too much for you. Now I think it's time for this little adventure of yours to come to its inevitable tragic end," Water hissed.  
  
"So you ARE afraid of something," Joe stated, picking up on Matt's idea.  
  
"I fear nothing! Nothing at all!" Water insisted, though her tone was slightly strained.  
  
"Then why don't you let Tento Digivolve?" Izzy taunted.  
  
Water's icy blue face turned to a bright red and she strained: "fine. If you want to lose, go ahead." She snapped her fingers and Tentomon quickly Digivolved into Kabuterimon.  
  
Before the giant bug-like Digimon could attack, Water sent an enormous wave toward him, trying to knock him out. Luckily, he flew out of the way.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon cried.  
  
The lightning hit and damaged Water badly. She faltered and nearly fell from her position on the geyser.  
  
"Why didn't any of our attack work like that?" Tai wondered.  
  
Izzy had already figured out the answer: "Water conducts electricity," he explained.   
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon repeated, giving Water another dosage of the electric shock.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Water burst out laughing even as she tumbled from the top of the geyser singed all over.  
  
"You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat the other elements! NEVER!"  
  
With that final cry, Water burst into thousands of droplets of water, all of which evaporated into thin air.  
  
"We won!" Mimi cried.   
  
Before the real celebration could begin, the courtyard evaporated, leaving the eight children and eight Digimon standing on an open field.  
  
"What's wrong, Izzy?" Kari inquired, noticing that Izzy didn't seem to be happy about the defeat of Water.  
  
"She sure didn't seem too upset to be destroyed," Izzy stated. "And what did she mean by 'the other elements?'"  
  
As if in answer to his question, the forest directly behind them suddenly burst into flames with a loud whoosh.   
  
A voice crowed: "like Water stated, you will NEVER beat the elements! For I am not nearly as foolish as she!"  
  
Izzy's eyes widened and he murmured: "I think I understand."  
  
"What's happening?" TK whispered, gazing at the burning forest.  
  
"For quite some time, people believed the world was made up of four elements. Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. I believe that" he motioned to the burning forest "would be Fire..."  
  
  
  
End of Water saga  
  
  
  
(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll get the next piece out tomorrow hopefully. It will be called Fire. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this!)  
  



End file.
